The Youngest Companion
by rebeccaskyeward12
Summary: Mary Sue Poots was sitting on the doorstep of St Agnes', throwing a ball against the wall. Her dark brown hair was blown in front of her eyes by the light breeze and she accidentally threw the ball down the street. She stood up and ran to get it and when she came back, a large, blue Police Box was in her way. "What the Hell?" Rated T for language, violence and extermination.
1. Skye

_**A/N So I had an idea... I will continue with my other stories, especially now since my school has broken up for half term**_

Mary Sue Poots was sitting on the doorstep of St Agnes', throwing a ball against the wall. Her dark brown hair was blown in front of her eyes by the light breeze and she accidentally threw the ball down the street. She stood up and ran to get it and when she came back, a large, blue Police Box was in her way. "What the Hell?" She muttered, cautiously walking up to it. Suddenly, a man wearing a tweed jacket, bowtie as fez stepped out, making her jump.

"Hello! Who are you? Where am I? What year is this?" He asked, cheerfully.

"I'm Mary Sue. But please don't call me that. You're in LA. And you really don't know? This is 2003. Who are you?" She replied, intrigued by this man.

"Mary Sue, eh? Well, if I not allowed to call you that, what _can_ I call you?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Hmm..." She thought about it for a moment, before looking up at the sky and deciding, "Skye. Please call me Skye."

"Skye. Beautiful name. I am the Doctor. It's good to meet you." The Doctor replied, smiling a wide, toothy grin.

"Doctor who?" Skye asked, even more curious about the mystery man who appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah!" He tapped his nose, "That's for me to know and you top find out."

Skye smiled slightly, "What's that box? Why does it say police box? How did it appear out of nowhere?" She asked, turning her attention back to the dark blue box.

"Oh! That's the TARDIS! It's a time machine!" He boasted, while Skye looked at him in disbelief.

"A time machine? Really?" She asked, starting to think that this man was mad.

"Yes! A time machine! Come on, let me show you!" He said, stepping back into the TARDIS and leaving the door open.

Skye looked at it warily. 'There's a difference between getting in a strange man's car and getting in a madman's blue box' she thought. 'Not much.' The logical side of her mind countered. 'Oh, come on! It's just a box! It's...'

"Bigger on the inside!" She exclaimed, looking around the inside of the machine she had walked into.

The Doctor grinned. "Yes. A bigger on the inside time machine. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. We can go somewhere if you want, Skye? Backwards in time, or forwards in time, to the beginning of the universe or the end of it. And we'll be back before your parents wonder where you are! Oh, the perks of having a time machine!" He started rambling, making Skye giggle a little, "Wait a minute. How old are you? You don't look very old." He asked her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Stalkerish much? A strange man asking a young girl her name and age? This could be reported to the police! Not that said young girl would be missed very much of she actually went missing, but still." She giggled.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait. What do you mean you won't be missed, Skye? Of course you will! Your parents would miss you, your friends would miss you, everyone you know would miss you! Not that I'm going to kidnap you or anything." He said, frowning.

"Don't have parents. I'm an orphan. Don't have many friends either. Most people don't like me or are mean to me, so I usually just keep myself to myself. And I'm thirteen, just so you know, Doc." She replied, almost too casually.

"Oh." He said, his face falling even more, "I'm sorry. I don't have parents either. Nor many friends. Hey, do _you_ wanna be my friend?" He asked.

"Okay!" Skye exclaimed, smiling brightly, "So, you said anywhere? Can we go to Jupiter?"

He grinned, "Jupiter coming right up!" He answered, twiddling with some buttons on the console.

_**A/N So Skye is the Doctor's new companion. Like it so far? Please review :)**_


	2. Jupiter

"So, Skye, why d'ya not like the name Mary Sue Poots? It's a nice name." The Doctor asked Skye, whilst messing about with the TARDIS controls.

"Are you listening to yourself? It's a terrible name." Skye replied, laughing a bit.

"It's nice. It's better than my name." he told her, not able to help himself from smiling at her laughter.  
>"Well what is your name? I'll give you 13 dollars and 7 cents if it's more ridiculous than my name. And you should be honoured coz that's all my savings." She said, jokily.<p>

"Spoilers." He smiled, just as the TARDIS landed.

Skye rolled her eyes, then noticed that the wheezing and groaning noise had stopped and her eyes widened in excitement.  
>"Are we here?" she asked, obvious excitement showing on her face and making it light up like a Christmas tree light.<p>

"No. I just stopped for coffee." He replied, then grinned at the look on Skye's face, "Rule one; the Doctor lies. Of course we're here." he grinned.

A smile broke out on Skye's face and she was the most excited she had ever been in her life. This'd make a great change from the crappy outings they sometimes went on at St Agnes'. Jupiter. How exciting!

The Doctor couldn't help but grin at the smile on the young girl's face. It was a look of hope and wonder, as if she had never had anything as exciting as this happen in her life. But, to be honest, going to Jupiter was going to be pretty high on the list of 'exciting things' or ' things that have made her happy in her life', but the look he saw was different to just normal happiness, not even close. This look was as if she had never had anything to be particularly happy or excited about, which confused him. He made a mental note to look into it later.

"Can I go out and look?" she whispered, half excitedly, half fearing him saying no, which he made a note to look into that also.

"Yeah! Of course!" He grinned at her, her smiling brightly in return.

She walked cautiously to the door, before slowly opening it a crack and peeking out. Obviously content by the orange-yellow ground and purple-ish sky, she exclaimed, "You didn't lie! We're on Jupiter! Wait, what am I breathing?" she asked, stepping out of the TARDIS and onto the planet, a bit more confident, "And what am I breathing?"

The Doctor grinned, seeing her intrigued face, and stepped onto the planet. "I've expanded the TARDIS' oxygen field to the whole planet. We can breath anywhere on the planet now. And, as for what you're standing on, this gas is extremely dense and some parts of it are able to be stood on. Also, most of it can be turned into a solid by compressors, which I have. The whole planet is now able to be walked on. Except foe some bits. Some bits I couldn't. So if you unexpectedly fall off the planet, that's my fault, I'm sorry, and you will receive compensation." He grinned, "Oh, and look out for any small, black, dog-shaped creatures. They may seem friendly, but they can, and will, bite your feet off. No joke. So, shall we go and meet the locals?" he asked, walking in the direction of a small house in the distance, that Skye had only just noticed.

"Locals on Jupiter? How intriguing…" she muttered to herself, before walking off to join up with the Doctor, who was now walking at an alarmingly quick pace.

_**A/N So yeah... Please R&R and the next chapter will be up shortly. :)**_


End file.
